RM-047 Valvrave IV Hinowa
The RM-047 Valvrave IV is the second Valvrave to take an active role in the series. It is piloted by Saki Rukino. Its official name is Hinowa, but is later nicknamed by Saki. Valvrave IV is a high mobility weapon, designed to quickly take out any type of enemy from any range. Using its specially designed Multi-Leg Spine to quickly accelerate or change direction at high speed, it can outmaneuver machines with traditional thrusters, outrun missiles, and even outpace the other Valvraves. It is equipped with the engine, a replica of Valvrave I's Rave engine. Valvrave IV's weaponry is considered unique, even amongst the other Valvraves; its " " can be launched and controlled in mid-flight, allowing them to fly all over the battlefield, slicing through enemies at the pilot's discretion. Armament ;*Spindle Knuckle :Resembling chakrams, a pair of disk-like Spindle Knuckles are the primary weapons of Valvrave Ⅳ for close to mid-range combat. Consisting of the Spindle Knuckle itself, a handle with a covering made of Clear Fossil with fins underneath identical to the emitter on Valvrave IV's wrists, which it covers to draw RAVE energy from to fill the disk-like Spindle Knuckle's coil-like edge with a high-speed flow of RAVE Energy to generate rotational force, which can be used a Circular saw like weapon. The Spindle Wheel can be launched from the Knuckle, still connected through a lightning-like wire of Hard Afterglow, and used as a remote weapon controlled by the pilot. The handle can also be used for melee attacks after the Spindle Knuckle is launched. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrists and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armament. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features *'Multi-Leg Spine' :The is a set of special equipment connected to the lower back of Valvrave IV that consists of six legs arranged into three pairs that enhances Valvrave IV's speed and maneuverability; their form and how they move brings to mind a spider. Each leg has a wide range of movement and a pointed tip, similar to the Clear Fossil emitters found on a Valvrave's wrists and heels, which serve as thrusters. These thrusters can grant the Valvrave great speed when used in unison or great maneuverability with burst of energy from each leg in different directions. The Clear Fossil emitter tip of each leg is also able to create a disk of Hard Afterglow with a puncturing or jumping motion, that allows Valvrave IV to rapidly maneuver and change it's direction of movement by using these disks as springboards. VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow * [[Mirror RAVE Engine|'Mirror RAVE Engine']] * VLC Polymer * Senses Nerves History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave IV and the other remaining Valvraves. It is still piloted by Saki 200 years into the future, now sporting additional gold armor. The future Saki uses its multi-directional attack to overwhelm a Bull-Head Mech. Notes & Trivia External Links *Valvrave IV on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire